


Done

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [8]
Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Background Relationships, Elections, Gen, M/M, Massage, Not a political story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: Anderson Cooper relaxes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although I don't think it impacts the story negatively, I wanted to mention that I don't have a source for Benjamin Maisani (Anderson Cooper's real life partner)'s voice, so I'm winging it. (The only thing I'm basing on anything is the word masseur, as Maisani is French, but that too is a guess.)

Anderson groaned and sighed in pleasure as talented fingers found every sensitive spot on his body.

Damn, was this massage therapist good.

Getting massages wasn't usually his thing, but Ben had gotten this for him as a gift, one of those massage therapists that would come to your house with a massage table.

Anderson had gotten home too keyed up from covering the election results to sleep and too annoyed at the world to want sex. Apparently Ben had anticipated this, and once confirmed, he phoned someone named Richard, simply saying that the plan was on. At first Anderson was worried, not in the mood to deal with any plans, and regretted that he'd woke Ben up even though Ben had made him promise to.

But "Richard," Ben had said, helping him untie the tie he still had on, "is a masseur, and delightful and you'll love him."

Anderson had started to protest, not even sure why. Ben had responded with a hushing noise, and "he'll understand if you don't make small talk, and you don't have to get naked if you don't want to."

Anderson didn't really have much to say to that, especially since his muscles _were_ quite tense. So here he was now on the massage table, endorphin flowing and stress drifting away.

Everything would go on tomorrow. But for now... maybe he'd sleep just a little bit better tonight.


End file.
